Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - The Law Chronicles
by GamesMaster64
Summary: Takes place one year after Dual Destinies. After defending a special client, Phoenix Wright helps him become an attorney, and hires him at the Wright Anything Agency. Now, the quartet of attorneys must help bring about the end of the dark age of the law! Old characters will return, and new ones will come! Pairings: Feenris, JustiCykes, MayaOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to my new story! I'm hoping to capture part of the feel of the Phoenix Wright games here! I'm sure at least one of my readers of my previous fic, LoHH, will be here. To you guys, I apologize for dropping that story. My Muse is strong with this story (as well as the other one I'm working on), so this one will be completed until the end.**

**Table of Fonts:**

Standard: Normal dialogue/storytelling

**Bold: Statement added to testimony/phrases (Objection!, etc.)/Date,Time,Location**

_Italics: Witness testimony_

Underline: Pressed/presented statement/Court Record Category

("Parenthetical Quotes"): Internal dialogue

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Blind Turnabout: Trial Former**

**March 15, 10:00 A.M.**

**District Court- Defendant Lobby 2**

Phoenix Wright gulped. No matter how many trials he took part in, there was always a part of him that was nervous. Probably because he knew that his clients counted on him.

"You okay, Mr. Wright?" his client asked. Phoenix looked up at his client.

("Am I okay? Does a cat like to take a bath?") "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few pre-trial jitters. They'll go away soon enough." is what Phoenix decided to say. He'd had his attorney's badge back for two years now, and he was glad he'd decided to get it back. Phoenix studied his client closer. He was wearing a green three-piece suit, with long brown hair. His bangs covered his eyes to the point that the attorney couldn't see past them.

"I see... I've always dreamed of being a lawyer..." the man said. Phoenix stared at him. "However, a... certain complication of mine prevents me from taking the bar exam... or so I've been told."

Phoenix nodded. He knew about his client's disability. "I guess this isn't the best way to take part in your first trial, then, huh?" ("It's a bummer that this is the closest he'll get to achieving his dream, and he's being accused of murder.")

His client nodded. "Yeah... but one day, the name of Jim Law will be known across the country!" his client said.

Phoenix nodded. ("He's got the enthusiasm to be an attorney, I'll give him that... now, I'd better look over the Court Record to see what info I have on the case... I just wish I could've investigated yesterday...")

**Court Record**

Evidence

**Attorney's Badge:** It's my trusty badge. It shows I'm a defense attorney.

**Magatama: **A gift from an old friend. It lets me see if someone's hiding something.

Profiles

**Jim Law:** The defendant in this case. He has a disability that prevents him from achieving his dream.

**Shouten Payne:** The prosecutor of the case. He must be related to Gaspen and Winston.

("Okay... not much there, but I'm sure something will come up that I can use...") Phoenix was briefly lost in thought, until...

"Mr. Wright! It's time for the trial!" the bailiff called out. Phoenix nodded.

**March 15, 10:30 A.M.**

**District Court- Courtroom No. 2**

The Judge banged his gavel. "Court is now in session for the trial of James Law." The Judge looked over at Phoenix.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix said. The Judge nodded, looking to the opposite side of the courtroom, where the prosecutor was.

"The prosecution is also ready, Your Honor." the prosecutor said. Unlike his brothers, this person spoke with confidence, as opposed to arrogance.

"Very well, then. The court will hear the prosecution's opening statement."

"Very, well, Your Honor. Two days ago, at precisely 9:00 PM, the victim, one Ms. Thyme Herb was found in the cafeteria area of the Fresh &amp; Friendly Deli. An investigation by the police found two decisive pieces of evidence. One is the murder weapon. It was a knife that was lodged in her heart. The killer managed to stab her directly between the rib bones." Payne said with a manner of seriousness. It _was_ a murder after all.

The Judge nodded. "The Court accepts the murder weapon into evidence."

[**Bloody Knife **added to Court Record- The murder weapon. Blood is on the blade.]

"You said there was another piece of evidence?" the Judge asked.

Payne nodded. "Yes. This device was also found at the scene. It was covered in the defendant's fingerprints." Payne said, presenting the device in question.

The Judge looked at it. "Why, this looks like my grandchild's newfangled video game system." the Judge said.

Payne nodded. "When we flipped the device on, we found that it was a 3DS used for playing video games while on the go. It seems the defendant was into video games." Payne said.

The Judge nodded again. "Very well. The Court accepts this into evidence."

[**Game System** added to Court Record- Found at the scene of the crime. The defendant's prints are all over it.]

The Judge banged his gavel. "Okay, it seems we have the basics of the case down. The prosecution can call their first witness." A woman in a trench coat was escorted to the bench. As she took the stand, she pushed up her glasses.

"Witness, your name and occupation, please?"

"Sir! My name is Maggey Gumshoe, sir! I'm the detective in charge of the initial investigation."

The Judge nodded. "Could you tell us more about the case, please?"

Maggey nodded. "Yes, sir! According to the autopsy report, the victim died between 8:30 and 8:45 on the evening of March 13. As you can see from this crime photo, the cause of death was bleeding due to a stab wound directly to the heart."

The Judge nodded. "Very well. The Court accepts the autopsy report and the photo into evidence."

[**Autopsy Report** added to Court Record- Victim: Thyme Herb. Cause of Death: Stab wound to the heart. The victim bled out rapidly. Time of Death: Between 8:30 and 8:45.]

[**Crime Scene Photo **added to the Court Record- In the photo, a woman is laying on her back. The black handle of a knife is protruding from her chest. Nearby, a blue 3DS-like device is laying on the ground, closed and powered off. Her left hand is clenched around a piece of paper. Blood is spattered all over everything else but the system.]

Payne cleared his throat. "Alright. Witness, your testimony about the crime, if you please. Maggey nodded.

"As you say, sir!"

_-Witness Testimony-_

_About the Crime_

"_We know that the defendant visited the Fresh &amp; Friendly Deli frequently._

_In fact, it was considered common knowledge among the store staff that he had a crush on the deli owner's daughter._

_However, she turned down his advances._

_Obviously angered, the defendant decided to take the ultimate revenge on her."_

The Judge nodded. "It seems this case is pretty clear cut..."

**OBJECTION! **"Your Honor, I believe I still have the right to cross-examine the witness?" Phoenix asked.

The Judge nodded. "Of course. The defense may now cross-examine the witness." Phoenix took the time to look over the new evidence.

_-Cross Examination-_

_About the Crime_

"_We know that the defendant visited the deli of the Fresh &amp; Friendly Deli frequently._

_In fact, it was considered common knowledge among the store staff that he had a crush on the deli owner's daughter._

_However, she turned down his advances._

_Obviously angered, the defendant decided to take the ultimate revenge on her."_

**HOLD IT! **"Do we have any proof that the defendant was upset at this?" Phoenix asked.

Payne laughed. "You've obviously not had much experience with women, Mr. Wright. No man likes being turned down. If it's proof you want, though, then this was also found at the crime scene." Payne produced a note.

"Why.. This looks like a threat!" the Judge said, blinking.

"Exactly, Your Honor. This threatening note was found in the victim's hand. In fact, you can see it in the Crime Photo." Payne said, smirking.

"Why, I see it right there!" The Judge said, looking at the picture again. "Very well, the Court will accept this note into evidence."

[**Threatening Note **added to Court Record- "You have wronged me. If you wish to avoid a terrible end, then be at the deli cafeteria at 8:30 sharp on March 13."]

"You see, sir! The killer lured her into the cafeteria in order to kill her!" Maggey said.

"Does the defense think this testimony is important?" the Judge asked.

"Your Honor, the defense thinks this is vital. We ask the witness to add it to her testimony."

The Judge nodded. "Very well. Witness, add that last statement to your testimony, if you would."

_-Cross Examination-_

_About the Crime_

"_We know that the defendant visited the deli of the Fresh &amp; Friendly Deli frequently._

_In fact, it was considered common knowledge among the store staff that he had a crush on the deli owner's daughter._

_However, she turned down his advances._

_Obviously angered, the defendant decided to take the ultimate revenge on her._

_**It's obvious from the note that the defendant lured the victim to the cafeteria to kill her.**"_

**OBJECTION! **"Ms. Gumshoe, I'm afraid your last statement is faulty." Phoenix said.

The Judge looked surprised. "I didn't see anything wrong with it."

"Neither does the prosecution. I think the defense is grasping at straws here." Payne said, smirking.

Phoenix, however, ignored Payne. "Your Honor, I'd like to draw the Court's attention to the Threatening Note. In particular, the last statement."

After looking at it, the Judge was surprised. "Why, it instructs the defendant to come to the cafeteria if she wanted to _avoid _ a bad end!" the Judge said.

Phoenix nodded. "Exactly. Now, if my client wanted to kill the victim, why would he make a note like this?"

**OBJECTION! **"Please! This was merely a ploy to get the victim to the murder site! Our investigation shows that the victim was a busybody. She never followed the exact same schedule everyday. It's very likely that this note was a way for the defendant to ensure that the victim was where he wanted her." Payne argued.

The Judge nodded. "Hmm... the prosecution raises a valid point. Does the defense have any objections?"

Phoenix shook his head. "The defense does not have any evidence to refute the prosecution's claim."

The Judge nodded. "Very well, then. It seems we have established a basis for this crime." A bailiff came and escorted Maggey to the gallery.

"Your Honor, the prosecution wishes to call forth a decisive witness. This man witnessed the murder from his appliance store across the street from the deli." Payne said.

"Very well. The witness will take the stand." The Judge said. An overweight man wearing a dirt-stained white t-shirt and jeans was escorted to the stand.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation for the record." Payne said formally.

"Sure, sure. Name's Mike Meaner. I run an appliance store." the man said. Payne nodded.

"Now, Mr. Meaner, you say you saw the moment of the crime?" Payne asked. Mike nodded.

"Sure as Mr. Lawyer's hair there ain't natural." Mike said, pointing at Phoenix.

("Hey! Easy on the hair! It's all-natural, I swear!") Phoenix thought, sweating.

"Anyway, would the witness like to testify to the court about the moment of the crime?" the Judge asked.

Mike nodded. "Sure thing, Mr. Judge. One testimony, at your service."

_-Witness Testimony-_

_The Moment of the Crime_

"_I was stocking up some new merchandise I had gotten that day._

_As I happened to look out the window, I saw something terrible!_

_The defendant turned around and stabbed the victim!_

_I know it was the defendant because he dropped that game system when he stabbed her."_

The Judge nodded. "Yes, this testimony seems pretty convincing. However, this Court waits for the cross-examination before deciding a verdict. Mr. Wright, if you please."

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Your Honor." ("I have to find a contradiction somewhere... now, if everything is as the witness says, isn't there a piece of evidence that looks odd?")

_-Cross Examination-_

_The Moment of the Crime_

"_I was stocking up some new merchandise I had gotten that day._

_As I happened to look out the window, I saw something terrible!"_

**HOLD IT! **"You say you saw 'something terrible'? It must have been quite the sight." Phoenix said.

"You bet it was, Mr. Lawyer. After all, I won't forget that moment when...

"_The defendant turned around and stabbed the victim!_

_I know it was the defendant because he dropped that game system when he stabbed her."_

**OBJECTION! **"Your Honor, I'm afraid something doesn't quite add up with the witness's testimony and the evidence." Phoenix said, pointing his finger at the witness.

"Oh? What seems to be the problem, Mr. Wright?" the Judge asked. "Need I remind you the repercussions of baseless accusations?"

Phoenix shook his head. "This is far from baseless, Your Honor. Recall the witness's testimony. _'I know it was the defendant because he dropped that game system when he stabbed her.' _If that really were the case, two things should be different about this Game System." Phoenix said, pointing out the evidence. "First off, it should be covered in blood. Everything else is at the scene of the crime."

"Why, you're right! There's not a drop of blood on it!" the Judge said.

"Secondly, the Game System should be broken. Most electronic devices break when they fall in a manner similar to what the witness claims." Phoenix also pointed out.

**OBJECTION! **"You know, Mr. Wright... for a minute there, I thought you might have had a valid argument... but all I hear is baseless conjecture." Payne said, smirking while straightening his suit jacket.

"Prosecutor Payne! Explain yourself!" the Judge said.

"Of course, Your Honor. First of all, did it ever occur that the blood was wiped off of the device? How about the fact that the gaming machines they make these days are pretty durable?" Payne said.

Phoenix flinched in shock. "Wh-WHAAAAT!?" ("No... my contradiction... it now lies over the ocean... bring back my contradiction to me!")

The Judge, however, closed his eyes in thought. "Hmm... it seems the prosecution brings up some valid points. Does the defense have any counterarguments?"

**OBJECTION! **Everyone looked around to see who had shouted, only to see Jim at the witness stand... well, he was beside it actually. "Your Honor, there is one major flaw with the prosecution's argument!" Jim said.

"Hmm... isn't the defense supposed to do the defending?" the Judge asked.

"Your Honor, I can provide a testimony that proves that the whole premise of the prosecution's case is wrong!" Jim said. He tried to slam his hands on the witness stand, but fell instead (since he was beside it).

"Mr. Law! Are you okay?" the Judge asked, blinking.

Jim got up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Very well... does the prosecution or the defense have any objections?"

"The defense does not object to this." Phoenix said.

Payne smirked. "The prosecution will allow this farce to go on... for now."

The Judge banged his gavel. "Very well, then. The cross-examination of Mr. Meaner is put on hold. Mr. Law, your testimony, please."

Phoenix rubbed his chin in thought. ("Is he going where I think he's going? No... he'll probably try to make an alibi... I guess I have no choice but to bring his 'disability' up... even though I told him I'd wait... perhaps this is as good at time as any.")

_-Witness Testimony-_

_It Wasn't Me_

"_There's no way I could have killed Ms. Thyme._

_After all, I was busy playing my video games that day._

_You can ask anyone there. They all saw me playing my 3DS._

_So what if a gray system was planted at the scene of the crime?_

_Someone's trying to frame me, I tell ya!"_

"Hmm... it seems the defendant is playing the usual card. Mr. Wright, I expect you to cross-examine the defendant like you would any other witness. Any contradiction that's not pointed out will result in a penalty." the Judge said.

Phoenix gulped, sweating. "Right... Your Honor..." ("Man! How do I always end up in these messes? Is there a way out, though...?")

_-Cross Examination-_

_It Wasn't Me_

"_There's no way I could have killed Ms. Thyme._

_After all, I was busy playing my video games that day._

_You can ask anyone there. They all saw me playing my 3DS._

_So what if a gray system was planted at the scene of the crime?_

_Someone's trying to frame me, I tell ya!"_

**OBJECTION! **"Your Honor, I think my client has just proven his innocence." Phoenix said.

"What!? How?" the Judge asked, surprise on his face.

"Please, look here at the crime scene photo. And again at the testimony provided by the defendant. Notice anything?" Phoenix asked. After a moment...

"Why... he got the color wrong!" the Judge said in shock. The people in the gallery began to mutter, causing the Judge to bang his gavel. "Order! Order in the court! I WILL HAVE ORDER!" After the crowd quieted down, the Judge turned to Payne. "Does the prosecution have any counterarguments?"

Payne shook his head. "No... instead, the prosecution has a question for the defense. How does this prove the defendant's innocence?"

Phoenix groaned. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this..."

"Mr. Wright. It's okay. You can tell them. I don't mind." Jim said.

Phoenix looked over at him. ("He knows this'll turn the whole case on it's head... I just hope this works...") Phoenix slammed the podium. "Mr. Payne. Your Honor. People of the court... the reason this proves my client is innocent... is because he's blind!" Phoenix said, pointing his finger at Payne.

"WWWHHHHHAAAAAAAT!?" Payne flinched back, his hair standing on end.

"Blind!? What is the meaning of this, Mr. Wright!?" the Judge asked.

"Simple, Your Honor. If you ask around, everyone will tell you James Law carries around a gray 3DS-like device. However, it's not because he likes video games!" Phoenix said. ("Hmm... what if that's how he sees?") Phoenix asked himself, remembering Godot's face mask.

"Is... is this even possible?" the Judge asked.

"It's true, Your Honor. The defense asserts that the defendant is innocent because this device the defendant carries around with him helps him to see!"

At this, the gallery burst into loud chatter. It took the Judge a minute to finally get them to be quiet. "Mr. Wright, do we have any proof of this?" the Judge asked.

"Your Honor, if you have a bailiff search the booth in the back corner, they're sure to find my device." Jim said. "It's the only way I can see. Without Dev, I'm as blind as any other blind person."

"I see... Bailiff! Go and search the booth!" the Judge said.

[End The Blind Turnabout- Trial Former]

**Court Record**

Evidence

**Attorney's Badge:** It's my trusty badge. It shows I'm a defense attorney.

**Magatama: **A gift from an old friend. It lets me see if someone's hiding something.

**Bloody Knife: **The murder weapon. Blood is on the blade.

**Game System: **Found at the scene of the crime. The defendant's prints are all over it.

**Autopsy Report: **Victim: Thyme Herb. Cause of Death: Stab wound to the heart. The victim bled out rapidly. Time of Death: Between 8:30 and 8:45.

**Crime Scene Photo: **n the photo, a woman is laying on her back. The black handle of a knife is protruding from her chest. Nearby, a blue 3DS-like device is laying on the ground, closed and powered off. Her left hand is clenched around a piece of paper. Blood is spattered all over everything else but the system.

**Threatening Note: **"You have wronged me. If you wish to avoid a terrible end, then be at the deli cafeteria at 8:30 sharp on March 13."

Profiles

**Jim Law:** The defendant in this case. He has a disability that prevents him from achieving his dream.

**Shouten Payne:** The prosecutor of the case. He must be related to Gaspen and Winston.

**Thyme Herb: **The victim. Was found stabbed to death in her family's deli.

**Maggey Gumshoe**: The detective in charge of the initial investigation. She seems familiar to me somehow...

**Mike Meaner: **Runs an appliance store near the crime scene. Claims to have seen the moment of the crime.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! I hope I've captured the feel of the games well enough. This trial will wrap up in the next chapter, then there'll be a filler chapter before the next case. Hope you enjoyed! GM64, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sweet mother of all that is pure and holy, I'm alive! Yes, I'm alive. I've just been revamping my plans for how I wanted this story to go. As such, now that I have a rough outline completed, hopefully you guys won't have to wait several months for the next chapter. **

**Also, after reading "The Fated Turnabout" by Peoplepersonsof DooM, I have decided to slightly alter the way cross-examinations are done. Instead of pressing relevant statements, all will be pressed up until the contradiction/addition of a new statement. Hope this makes the stories a bit more interesting.**

**Table of Fonts:**

Standard Text: Regular storytelling/dialogue

**Bold: Date/Time, Interjections (Objection!, etc.), Dev speech**

_Italics: Witness Testimony_

Underline: Court Record category, Stress Analysis indicator, statement added to testimony

("Parenthetical Quotes"): Internal Dialogue

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Blind Turnabout: Trial Latter**

**March 15, 12:30 PM**

**District Court- Courtroom No. 2**

After half an hour, the bailiff returned and reported his findings to the Judge, who nodded.

"It seems that a gray system was found in the defendant's booth. It appears to be similar to the one found at the crime scene." the Judge stated. "Therefore, it shall be accepted as evidence."

[**Strange Device **added to the Court Record- A strange device similar to the one found at the crime scene. This one lacks any sort of buttons, though.]

"Was there anything else, or is that all? I think the defense's case is looking weaker and weaker." Shouten said with a smirk. The Judge shook his head.

"We also managed to find the creator of the device, who has agreed to testify how it works. The court will call Mr. Blynde Syte to the stand!" After the Judge banged his gavel, and a man wearing an expensive-looking tuxedo took the stand. He nervously pushed his glasses up further on his nose.

"Witness. Your name and occupation, please?" Shouten asked, taking over his role as the prosecutor. The man nodded.

"My name is Blynde Syte. I own Blynde Industries, a company built to help people with eyesight issues see." Payne nodded.

"And will you please testify to the court how this gray device works?" Blynde nodded.

"Of course, of course! It's really genius, you see..."

_-Witness Testimony-_

_How it Works _

"_That 'device', as you call it, is my greatest invention._

_There is a small port on both the right and left sides of the hinge._

_A small port is surgically added to the user's thumb._

_The port on the thumb then has wires that form a connection from the device's cameras to the optic nerves of the eyes._

_From there, the images from the camera are interpreted as if the eyes were seeing them, thus granting sight!"_

"I see" the Judge said, nodding. "Even though there is nothing here truly related to the case, perhaps you should cross-examine the witness, Mr. Wright. The more we know, the better off we might be as to finding the truth." Phoenix nodded.

"Right, Your Honor!" he said, scratching the back of his head casually.

_-Cross Examination-_

_How it Works _

"_That 'device', as you call it, is my greatest invention._

**HOLD IT! **"You mean to say that you invented something that lets blind people see?" Phoenix asked. Blynde nodded.

"Yes, it's a most remarkable invention, if I do say so myself. Allow me to explain..."

_There is a small port on both the right and left sides of the hinge._

**HOLD IT! **"That'd be these things sticking out on the hinges on the inside, right?" Phoenix asked, pointing out the spots in question. Blynde nodded.

"Yep. That's part of our patented Blynde Industries technology. Here, I'll explain how the rest works."

_A small port is surgically added to the user's thumb._

**HOLD IT! **"Isn't that painful?" Phoenix asked? Blynde shook his head.

"Not normally. After all, the surgery is done under anesthesia, since some more crucial parts of the body are involved."

_The port on the thumb then has wires that form a connection from the device's cameras to the optic nerves of the eyes._

**HOLD IT! **"So, basically, the ports on the user's thumb and the hinges form the connection that emulates sight?" Phoenix asked. Blynde nodded enthusiastically, his glasses slipping down his nose a bit.

"Yep. I figured that if I could find a way to emulate optic nerves, then an electronic device should do for emulating eyesight. It took me nearly 15 years, but I accomplished it about half a year ago. To this day, no one else has been able to figure out how I did it." Blydne pushed his glasses back up his nose.

_From there, the images from the camera are interpreted as if the eyes were seeing them, thus granting sight!"_

**HOLD IT! **"So, with the whole connection complete, the user can see everything that a normal person sees?" Phoenix asked. Blynde nodded.

"Yes and no. See, the device has certain other capabilities that the users can add on, making for a customizable experience. For example, it can be a cell phone, GPS, and many other things. The device can also take pictures, which the user can manipulate using the touch screen on the bottom."

The Judge banged his gavel.

"I see we've learned about all we can about this device. The court will allow Mr. Law to take possession of his device."

[Strange Device updated in the Court Record- Dev: A device that allows Jim to see despite his blindness.]

The bailiff then handed Jim the system, which Jim promptly powered on before holding it with his left thumb over the left port.

"**Hello, Mr. Jim. I'm glad to see you are relatively unharmed. Starting up vision software... 100%. Have a nice day."**

"It talks!?" the Judge asked. Jim nodded, the device pointed at the defense's bench.

"Yes, Your Honor. I had Dev here installed with one of those new smart AI systems that was recently developed by Blue Screens, Inc."

"**Pleased to meet you, ladies and gentlemen of the court. I am the Depth Detecting Device, or 'DeDeDe' for short. You may call me 'Dev'."**

"I hope you don't expect us to treat you like a king!" The Judge said.

"**Of course not, Your Honor. However, I do have vital intel stored in my memory systems pertaining the night of the incident. If it would please the court, I would like to testify to that effect." **Dev said. The Judge nodded.

"Very well... this certainly is unprecedented, but please, go right head!"

_Witness Testimony_

_Intel on the Crime_

"_**It was on the night of March 13th, at precisely 8:30 P.M.**_

_**I had found myself being turned off.**_

_**Then, at around 9:00 P.M., I found myself back on.**_

_**However, though I was on, I felt no port connecting me to my user, James Law.**_

_**I then found myself being turned off five minutes later, as I had been idle too long."**_

"I see. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination, if you will." The Judge said.

_Cross Examination_

_Intel on the Crime_

"_**It was on the night of March 13th, at precisely 8:30 P.M.**_

**HOLD IT! **"You're certain of the time?" Phoenix asked.

"**Affirmative. My internal memory systems have not been compromised." **Dev responded.

"Can we be sure of that?" Phoenix asked, finger tapping his chin in thought.

**OBJECTION! **"I can confirm that, Mr. Wright." Jim said, holding a stylus in his right hand and tapping Dev's screen. "It shows here that nothing has altered his memory."

"Very well. Since that question has been cleared up, the witness can continue his testimony." the Judge said.

_**I had found myself being turned off.**_

**HOLD IT!** "Do you know why you were turned off?" Phoenix asked.

"**Negative. I do know that my systems record Jim's vitals as having slowed down, almost as if he was unconscious." **Dev replied.

"I... see..." Phoenix said.

"Mr. Wright, do you think this testimony is important?" the Judge asked.

("I dunno... does the fact that my client may have been knocked unconscious have any significance? Wait... of course it does!") "Your Honor, I would like the witness to add that last statement to his testimony!" Phoenix said, slamming the podium.

"**As you wish, Mr. Lawyer."**

_**Just as I was being turned off, I noticed Jim's vitals were slowing down, as if he'd been knocked unconscious.**_

**OBJECTION! **"Your Honor, I think my client's innocence has just been proven!" Phoenix said, slamming his hands on the podium.

"Whhaaat!? How?" the Judge asked, blinking in surprise.

**TAKE THAT!** Phoenix picked up the autopsy report, tapping it with his other hand. "If you recall the autopsy report correctly, the victim died between 8:30 and 8:45. However, my client was knocked unconscious during that time!" Phoenix said, pointing dramatically.

"WHAAAAAAT!?" Shouten shouted, hair standing on end and his tie rolling up.

"So, how do you explain this contradiction?" Phoenix asked, pointing at Shouten.

"But... but..." Shouten stammered nervously as he sweated profusely. "Maybe the memory's faulty?"

**OBJECTION! **"Mr. Payne, I can assure you that no one has messed with Dev's memory." Jim said. Everyone was surprised to see that he was standing next to Phoenix. "Which means that there is a third party involved. Besides, how could I stab someone perfectly between the ribs? I'm blind, and I was unconscious!" Jim added.

"But... but..." Shouten stammered.

"Uhh... Mr. Law, isn't it the defense's job to do the defending?" the Judge asked.

"It's okay, Your Honor. I think Jim may have already cracked the case." Phoenix said. Jim nodded.

"On behalf of the defense, I would like to call Mr. Frank Cutter to the stand!" Jim said.

"Who is this Mr. Cutter?" the Judge asked.

"Simple. He is the only other person in the Fresh &amp; Friendly Deli. He also happens to be the meat cutter, and was another person vying for the attention of the victim." Jim said. "So, we have method and motive right there. If Ms. Herb was giving her affections to someone else, then he would have the motive!" Jim said. "Besides, didn't you see that the knife is a carving knife?"

[Bloody Knife updated in the Court Record- The murder weapon. This is a carving knife, used by deli staff.]

"Oh, my! Bailiff! Find and escort Mr. Cutter to the stand!" the Judge ordered, banging his gavel.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Jim..." Phoenix said. Jim nodded.

"Of course. I've studied all sorts of law books, and I've watched several trials. Mr. Cutter is the only one who could've committed the crime. Besides, I think you'll need me and Dev's special ability for this testimony..." Jim said.

"Special... ability?" Phoenix asked, but Jim said nothing more.

* * *

Shortly after, the bailiff escorted a middle-aged man from the stand. The man was dressed in his work clothes, which consisted of a white apron over a green shirt and khaki pants. He wore a name badge that bore the company logo, and had "Frank" printed in big letters. He also carried a butcher knife in his left hand.

"Will the witness please state his name and occupation?" the Judge asked.

"Sure. But can we make this quick? I gotta get home." the man said. "My name is Frank Cutter. I work as a meat cutter at the Fresh and Friendly Deli." Frank said.

"Exactly what does a deli need a meat cutter for?" Shouten asked.

"Simple. We serve all kinds of fresh meats. Not just ham and the like. We also got bacon, turkey, and steaks." Frank replied.

"Of course. Can we please have your testimony as to what happened the night of the crime?" the Judge asked.

Sure. No problem at all, Your Honor."

_Witness Testimony_

_My Whereabouts_

"_Sure. I was working the night of the murder._

_I also remember seeing ol' Jim there, sitting at his usual spot._

_Then, purely by accident, Ms. Thyme bumped her tray into the back of Jim's head._

_Jim slumped over for a bit, then got up and grabbed one of my knives._

_Before I could stop 'im, he stabbed her._

"Well... this testimony certainly seems to implicate Mr. Law as the killer..." the Judge said. "However, the defense may cross-examine the witness first.

_Cross Examination_

_My Whereabouts_

"_Sure. I was working the night of the murder._

**HOLD IT!** "So, you were there the night of the murder?" Phoenix asked.

"Yessir. You can verify it on the time-out clock if you wanted to. I was working the closing shift that night." Frank said.

"Around what time does the deli close?" Phoenix asked.

"11 o' clock PM, sharp. We still had a few customers, mostly the late-night crowd, which usually clears out about eight or so, and then we're pretty dead until close." Frank replied. "However..."

_I also remember seeing ol' Jim there, sitting at his usual spot._

**HOLD IT! **"So, my client was also there?" Phoenix asked. Frank nodded, pulling a rag out and shining his knife.

"Yep. He's one of our regulars. The boss really liked the kid. Always nice and polite..."

_Then, purely by accident, Ms. Thyme bumped her tray into the back of Jim's head._

**HOLD IT!** "Why would she do that?" Phoenix asked.

"Like I said, it was an accident. She was talking to some customers, and turned around without looking." Frank said. "Right after that..."

_Jim slumped over for a bit, then got up and grabbed one of my knives._

**HOLD IT!**"So, you're saying my client was only unconscious for a bit?" Phoenix asked.

"I would put it more like he was dazed. It was only a minute at the most before he hopped back up."

_Before I could stop 'im, he stabbed her."_

**HOLD IT!** "So, you saw my client stab the victim?" Phoenix asked. Frank nodded.

"Yep, plain as day." Frank responded.

("Oh, man... there's nothing...") Phoenix slumped over, sweating.

"Hang on, Mr. Wright." Jim said. Phoenix looked over to him. "You may not have noticed it, but there's definitely some stress in his voice." Jim said. Phoenix stared at him with a gobsmacked expression.

"Stress?" was all the famous attorney could get out.

"Yes... sometimes, when people lie, you can hear how they stress some words more than others. Various emotions will have effects on a person's intonation. So, realizing I could hear this, I had Dev outfitted with a voice stress analyzer." Jim said.

"Is there something the defense has noticed in this testimony? If not, I'll have to end this cross-examination." the Judge said.

"Your Honor, I would like for the witness to repeat their testimony." Jim said. "I believe that the witness is lying."

"Where's your proof, little boy?" Shouten asked. Jim shook his head.

"There's no evidence that contradicts his testimony, but I can bet that if we did a voice stress analysis, we'd find some more hidden testimony." Jim said. The Judge nodded.

"Very well. While it is practically unprecedented to allow the defendant to carry out part of the defense, I'll allow a voice stress analysis to be performed. Bailiff!" The Judge said.

**HOLD IT!** "Your Honor, before you order the equipment be brought here, Dev has built in voice stress analysis software." Jim said. The Judge nodded.

"Very well. Witness, please repeat your testimony."

_Voice Analysis_

_My Whereabouts_

"_Sure. I was working the night of the murder._

_I also remember seeing ol' Jim there, sitting at his usual spot._

_Then, purely by accident, Ms. Thyme bumped her tray into the back of Jim's head._

_Jim slumped over for a bit, _then got up and grabbed one of my knives.

Before I could stop 'im, he stabbed her.

(Stress Level: 100%)

"There! I've found it!" Jim said. Phoenix looked over at the screen, seeing some parts of the testimony had a reaction.

"So, that's what we need to question him about?" Phoenix asked. Jim nodded.

"We'll need evidence to drag the truth out of him, though... I'm sure you can find what we need in the Court Record." Jim said. Phoenix nodded.

"Mr. Cutter, I'd like to ask you about what knife my client grabbed." Phoenix asked. Frank nodded, admiring his cleaver in the light.

"Sure thing. He grabbed one of my boning knives." Frank said.

**I SEE! **"Mr. Cutter, what you said just now simply isn't possible!" Phoenix said, pointing his finger dramatically.

"How so? I know my knives, and I know he grabbed a boning knife!" Frank said. Phoenix, however, presented the Bloody Knife.

"Therein lies our contradiction. You see, the knife used to murder the victim was a carving knife! Besides, only deli staff can reach these knives! How do you explain that!" Phoenix said, pointing dramatically again. Frank flinched backward, the knife flying up and embedding itself into the ceiling.

(Stress Level: 0%)

**OBJECTION! **"What are you insinuating, Wright?" Shouten asked, leaning forward.

"Simple. I'm saying that the only reason Mr. Cutter has to lie is..."

("Why would he lie? He wouldn't be faking an alibi. The clock-in records would show if he was there or not... maybe he's the real killer? That's gotta be it. If my client is innocent, then we've got our real killer right here!")

"It's simple really. Mr. Cutter is lying because he's the real killer!" Phoenix said, slamming his hand son the podium.

**OBJECTION! **"That's simply not possible. We have the defendant's fingerprints on the knife!" Shouten said. Maggey then re-took the stand.

"Actually, sir... we didn't do a fingerprint test."

"WHAAAAAT!?" Shouten flinched back, his hair standing on end and his tie rolling up again.

"Bailiff! I demand a fingerprint test be done on that knife at once!" As the bailiff headed off, the Judge spoke to Frank. "Mr. Cutter, the defense is blaming you as the murderer. I'll allow you a testimony to defend yourself from the allegation.

_Witness Testimony_

_Why I'm Innocent_

"_I'm clearly not the guilty party here._

_I mean, I could never think of harming the boss's daughter._

_Ms. Thyme was someone who was very important in my life._

_Why, with her gone... I dunno what I'm gonna do!_

_I thought Jim was my best friend... but he couldn't stand losing her to me._

"So, this is a case of two men fighting for a woman's affections... it's truly tragic it ended this way..." the Judge said after shaking his head. "Your cross-examination, Mr. Wright."

_Cross Examination_

_Why I'm Innocent_

"_I'm clearly not the guilty party here._

**HOLD IT! **"You're still saying my client murdered the victim, despite the evidence?" Phoenix asked. Frank nodded.

"Yes, after all..."

_I mean, I could never think of harming the boss's daughter._

**HOLD IT! **"Wait, you're saying the victim is the daughter of the deli owner?" Phoenix asked.

"Yep. Mr. Sage Herb hired his daughter on as a waitress four years ago. Since then, she's proven to be a valuable member of the Fresh &amp; Friendly family." Frank said.

_Ms. Thyme was someone who was very important in my life._

**HOLD IT! **"So, you're saying you had feelings for the victim?" Phoenix asked.

**OBJECTION! **"I don't see how the witness's love life has anything to do with the case." Shouten said.

**OBJECTION! **"It could provide us with a probable motive. I think that's relevant enough." Phoenix replied, with a grin on his face.

"Objection overruled. The witness will answer the question." the Judge said.

"Yeah, so what if I had feelings for her? I know Jim did too. Doesn't that give him a motive as well?" Frank said, brandishing his knife.

("Whoa! Take it easy...")

_Why, with her gone... I dunno what I'm gonna do!_

**HOLD IT! **"So... were the two of you a thing?" Phoenix asked. Frank shook his head.

"I was vying for her attention, but so was Jim. I think she was leaning more toward me, though..."

_I thought Jim was my best friend... but he couldn't stand losing her to me._

**HOLD IT! **"Are you sure you were winning this battle for affection?" Phoenix asked. Frank nodded.

"Of course. Ms. Thyme would often smile at me. A sure sign that she liked me. Unless you have proof otherwise?" Frank asked.

"Do you have proof, Mr. Wright? Proof that the victim favored the defendant more than the witness?"

Phoenix groaned. ("There's nothing here... wait... if something's up here... Maybe I have to turn my thinking around.")

("Let's think this through logically. Okay, we know the victim was murdered in the deli that her father owned. The only people there were Mr. Cutter and Mr. Law. We also know the murder weapon was a carving knife from the kitchen. Also, we can't forget the letter found in the victim's hand...

Okay, so let's start with the blue system found at the crime scene... why would it be there and covered in my client's prints? It wouldn't be that he was using it... Aha! It was planted by the real killer!

Now.. why would the killer plan the system? It wouldn't be because he was using it... Of course! He framed my client with it!

Now... about that note... what if it wasn't for the victim? Well, it certainly wasn't for Mr. Cutter... what if it was for Jim? Of course, the killer used that note to get Jim there that night!

Now... how can we prove that the killer used something to pretend to be Jim? I don't think looking at the Game System would work. It's covered in Jim's prints... What if he used Dev? Of course.. which means the real killer would have a mark on their thumb!)

"Well, Mr. Wright... I'm waiting. Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to deliver a verdict." the Judge said. Frank sniggered, twirling his knife expertly.

"Of course he ain't got proof." he said smugly.

"Your Honor, I believe I have the proof you need!" Phoenix said, much to everyone's shock. "The proof that my client had won the favor of Ms. Thyme is this!" Phoenix said.

**TAKE THAT!** "Why, this is the Threatening Note. I thought we established this was from the killer to Ms. Thyme." the Judge said. Phoenix shook his head.

"We all did, Your Honor. Which is where we made an error in judgment. You see, this wasn't a letter to get the victim to the deli. After all, her work schedule dictates that she's there when scheduled. No, this was to get my client to the deli, who doesn't have a set time he has to be there." Phoenix said. The Judge nodded.

"I see... but why get Mr. Law to the deli?" he asked, stroking his beard.

"Simple, Your Honor. Mr. Cutter here was gonna get back at my client for winning the affections of Ms. Herb!"

"WHAAAAT!?" the Judge blinked in surprise. Everyone began murmuring in the gallery. "Order! I will have order!" After everyone settled down, the Judge turned to Phoenix. "Please explain where you are going with this, Mr. Wright!" the Judge said. Phoenix nodded.

"Of course. The way I see it, Mr. Cutter wrote the note to Mr. Law, hoping he'd show up at the time. Once he was there, Mr. Cutter began to argue with my client. When they didn't see eye-to-eye, Mr. Cutter used a blunt object and rendered my client unconscious. However, the victim saw him and threatened to report him. Knowing his job was at jeopardy, Mr. Cutter grabbed Dev and powered him on, and proceeded to try and get the cameras to record the death of Ms. Thyme Herb. He was hoping that their similar builds would trick everyone to thinking Jim had committed the crime. However, he didn't know how to operate the machine, so it powered off. Mr. Cutter then switched systems, using a regular old gaming system and placing it at the crime scene. If he couldn't get video evidence of "Jim" committing murder, he could frame him." Phoenix said.

"Ha! That's preposterous! You, Mr. Spikes, have a very good imagination!" Frank laughed, twirling his knife.

"Oh, really? I'll bet if we looked at your thumbs, we'd see clear marks from where you tried to emulate how Jim held Dev!" Phoenix said pointing. Frank began to laugh... "Hahahahahahahahahahahah... HAAAAHAAAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Frank then collapsed at the witness stand, his knife embedding itself in the stand.

* * *

"We have the results of the fingerprint test. They match Mr. Cutter's perfectly." the Judge said. He then turned to Shouten. "Mr. Payne, what of Mr. Cutter?"

"Well, it turns out that what the defense claimed is the truth. The victim was favoring Mr. Law more than Mr. Cutter, and it was basically revenge gone wrong from there. He has been taken into police custody, and admits to everything." Shouten said.

"Well, then, I guess there's only one thing to do at this point, although it's more of a formality than anything." the Judge said, readying his gavel. "This court finds the defendant, James Law..."

**NOT GUILTY**

"Court is adjourned!"

"Wow, I can't believe you actually did it, Mr. Wright!" Jim said. "Wait... I mean, I knew you could, but I wasn't expecting a turnabout!" Jim hastily added. Phoenix nodded.

"Yeah... it was rough there, but the truth won out in the end!" Phoenix said. Just then, they were approached by a man in his fifties wearing business casual clothes.

"Oh, I'm glad this whole mess is over. I still can't believe Frank would do such a thing. He was a nice man too..." the man said.

"I'm guessing you're Mr. Sage Herb?" Phoenix said. The man nodded.

"Yes, that's me. I wanted to thank you for clearing this whole mess up. I'd hate to see Jim suffer for something he didn't do. He's a nice boy. I was looking forward to having him as a son-in-law... but that won't be happening now..." Sage said sadly.

"It's okay, sir. Just so long as you continue your vision of Fresh &amp; Friendly, just like Thyme wanted you to." Jim said. Sage nodded.

"Indeed. To that end, you and Mr. Wright are welcome at any time. As are his employees." Sage said, before leaving.

("And so, that ended my first time in a court of law. I wondered how things would go from here on out. Sure, I showed the world that with Dev, I could be a lawyer too, but I wondered if it was all in vain or not. I would find out my answer in a week.")

END CASE 1: THE BLIND TURNABOUT

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. The end of Case 1. There will be one or two filler chapters before the next case. Let me know if I got the proper feel for the Ace Attorney games or not! I'm truly hoping I can capture the feel here!**

**Also, expect a new story coming you guys' way soon! I'll alternate updates between this one and the other one (once it's up).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy wow, I've had this chapter ready for ages, but haven't uploaded it for some reason... at any rate, I do hate to keep y'all waiting. Just know that the next two chapters (including this one) will be filler chapters before the next case.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! It humbles me every time I get a review praising how I write these stories. Never thought I'd be able to pull this one off, to be honest. At any rate, here's your next chatper!**

**Table of Fonts:**

Standard Text: Regular storytelling/dialogue

**Bold: Date/Time, Interjections (Objection!, etc.), Dev speech**

_Italics: Witness Testimony_

Underline: Court Record category, Stress Analysis indicator, statement added to testimony

("Parenthetical Quotes"): Internal Dialogue

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Very Special Day**

**March 18th, 8:00 AM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

It was the beginning of a normal day at the Wright Anything Agency. The head of the law firm, Phoenix Wright, had been the first to arrive and unlocked the door. With him was his adopted daughter Trucy Wright. Shortly after he opened up, one of his employees walked in. Phoenix looked up to see his most recent employee, Athena Cykes.

"Good morning, Boss!" Athena cheerily chirped. "How'd the case go yesterday?" she asked, getting an orange juice from the office refrigerator.

("How does she stand to be so energetic this early in the morning?") "It went well, actually. Not only did we get a 'Not Guilty' verdict, we also found the real killer." Phoenix replied. Just then, the door opened again, followed by a loud voice.

"MY NAME IS APOLLO JUSTICE, AND I'M FINE!" Phoenix looked up to see his other employee, Apollo Justice, enter.

"Apollo, do you _have _to practice your Chords of Steel so early?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, Polly! Some of us are trying to concentrate!" Trucy said, emerging from the bathroom. Apollo gulped. An upset Trucy could be a violent one sometimes.

"Sorry... just had to make sure I was ready for today!" Apollo said, grinning and straightening his tie. He then turned to Phoenix. "So, Mr. Wright, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, seeing as how today's Saturday, Trucy is off of school. However, today is very important. We're waiting for a few more people to arrive, then we have two very important events to attend." Just as Phoenix finished talking, the door opened again.

"Hello? Mr. Wright?" a male voice called out. Phoenix got up and greeted the man. Apollo and Athena saw he held a video game system. The man came up to them. Apollo found it odd that he kept gazing straight ahead, and the hand that held the system moved around.

"Very nice place, here." the man said. Phoenix saw the questioning looks on his employees' faces.

"Oh, you two must be wondering who this is." Phoenix said.

("What gave you that impression?") Apollo and Athena groaned.

"This is James Law. He was my client a few days ago. Jim, these two are Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes. They're my employees." Phoenix said. Everyone shook hands, and then Jim sat down on a couch.

"So, you're the other two lawyers who help out Mr. Wright here. It must be great. Getting to help people and all that. It was always my dream to be a lawyer." Jim said. It was then that Apollo realized something.

"Wait a minute, _you're _the blind client Mr. Wright defended in court?" the horned attorney asked. Jim nodded.

After the realization, Phoenix had to leave, as he'd run out of a few snacks in the fridge. The other two decided to get to know Jim more, as they were sure that Mr. Wright had invited him along for a good reason. However, it was then that the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Apollo asked, getting up to answer it. When he opened the door, he saw two females standing there. They were both dressed in strange outfits.

"Umm... hi. Is Nick here?" the older one asked.

"Uhh... 'Nick'? I'm afraid I don't know-" Apollo started, but was interrupted.

"Pearly!?" Athena asked in surprise, having also gotten up to see who was at the door.

"Ms. Thena!" Pearl said, hugging the woman.

"You know them, Pearly?" the older woman asked. Pearl nodded.

"Uh-huh. Well, I know Ms. Thena anyway. I don't know the other guy."

"Apollo Justice. Nice to finally meet you, Pearly. I heard a lot about you from Mr. Wright and Athena."

"AH-HA! So Nick is here! Where is he?" the older woman asked. It was then that Phoenix came back.

"Oh, Maya! Pearls! It's nice to see you two again!" Phoenix said, letting them in. After he put away the groceries, he introduced everyone to Maya Fey and Pearl Fey. After the introductions, Maya glanced around.

"Wow. This place has changed quite a bit. Since when were you a magician, Nick?" Maya asked.

"Uh... I'm not. My daughter is." Phoenix said. Maya nodded.

"I see. Here I was, thinking you'd finally learned to do something useful!" she playfully ribbed.

"Hey! I'll have you know that laywering is important!" Phoenix replied. It was then that Jim came out of the bathroom.

"Oh... Hello. Nice to meet you." Jim said, examining both of the arrivals with Dev.

"Oh, Jim. These are Maya Fey and her cousin Pearl Fey. They're spirit mediums. Pearls, Maya... meet James Law." Phoenix said, filling them in on what they needed to know. Maya glanced over at Jim, who quickly moved Dev to examine a magician's top hat closer.

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" Maya said. Phoenix smiled. Typical Maya.

"Well, now that everyone is here, you'll need these." Phoenix said, giving everyone an envelope. Jim opened his to see two passes inside.

[**Detention Center Hearing Pass **added to Court Record- A pass for a release hearing at the Detention Center.]

[**Legal Ceremony Pass **added to Court Record- A pass for some sort of legal ceremony at the District Courthouse.]

Jim looked up and noticed that everyone else had the same thing. Before he could comment on the revelation, two horns honked.

"Those are the cabs. We'd better get going. Our first stop is the Detention Center." Phoenix said. Everyone left and got into the cabs. Phoenix, Apollo, and Athena rode together, leaving Jim with the Fey cousins. On the ride there, Maya noticed Pearl was feeling down.

"Is something wrong, Pearly?" she asked. Pearl shook her head.

"No. Everything's fine Mystic Maya!" Pearl replied.

**HOLD IT!** "I think not, Pearl." Jim said. "The stress in your voice was almost palpable. There is something off about today for you.." Jim said. Maya was flabbergasted.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know that there's something about today that she's not happy about. I'd say it's our first meeting, judging by how she seems to get more and more worried." Jim replied.

"Wow. You're almost as good as Nick!" Maya said. Pearl, meanwhile, was upset.

"But... but..." Pearl tried to speak, but Jim could hear tears starting.

"Listen, Pearls... Just remember that whatever happens today was just meant to be." Jim said. Pearl nodded. Shortly after, they arrived at the Detention Center.

"Here we are. We're going to go see a couple of people get released." Phoenix said. The group entered the Detention Center, and showed their passes to the guard.

[**Detention Center Hearing Pass **removed from Court Record]

**March 18th, 10:00 AM**

**Detention Center- Hearing Room**

The group filed into a room, where the Judge sat, along with High Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and the Chief of Police. Phoenix and Edgeworth exchanged a knowing glance as the Judge banged his gavel.

"I'm quite busy today, as some of you know. So, let's get started. First of all, would Diego Armando please be escorted here?" the Judge asked. Soon, a man came out that was familiar to Phoenix. After all, Godot (or Diego Armando, as was his real name) had played an important part in who Phoenix was.

"Hello again, Trite." Godot said. For once, Phoenix noted that the nickname was spoken in goodwill.

"Mr. Armando. Nice to see you're as healthy as ever. Must be all that coffee." Phoenix replied. The Judge banged his gavel.

"Mr. Diego Armando, you are here before this board to see if you are ready to be released back into society." the Judge began. "Would the High Prosecutor wish to speak first?" Edgeworth stood up at the mention of his position.

"Your Honor, the prosecutor's office believes this man has paid enough penance for his crime. Although the charge of homicide usually has a longer jail time, we feel that the extenuating circumstances of the case sanction an early release, as we feel Mr. Armando is sincerely apologetic of his wrongdoing." Edgeworth sat down. The Judge nodded.

"Very well. Are there any objections from those present?" the Judge asked. After a few seconds of silence, he banged his gavel. "Very well then. The board hereby grants Mr. Diego Armando, alias Godot, his freedom." Godot was escorted back to his cell to take care of a few things. Meanwhile, the Judge banged his gavel again.

"Now, will Ms. Iris Hawthorn please be shown here?" the Judge asked. From there, it was pretty much the same thing, except that she had served all her time. Soon, the group was gathered outside the Detention Center, waiting for Iris.

"Well, that was interesting." Jim said. "I've never been to any sort of legal hearing before. Very formal. I think I prefer a courtroom." It was then that they saw Godot leaving. He spotted the group and approached them.

"I'll see you at the Courthouse, Trite." Godot said, walking over to a vehicle and driving off. Shortly after, Iris came out. She was out of her orange inmate jumpsuit, and instead wore a white summer dress.

"Oh, Feenie!" Iris shouted, running over and hugging Phoenix. "I missed you so much, Feenie." Phoenix grew red, hugging the girl back.

"It's okay, Iris. We'll catch up for all the lost time." Phoenix said. He then motioned everyone into the cabs. The ride to the Courthouse was uneventful, and soon, they handed their passes to a bailiff.

[**Legal Ceremony Pass** removed from Court Record]

**March 18th, 11:00 AM**

**District Court- Courtroom No. 5**

Everyone was seated in the gallery. Soon, the Judge took his spot at the bench, and banged his gavel. Eventually, the muttering died down.

"Very well, then. Let's get started. As you all know, the Legal Examination Board meets once every year to determine whether or not there are any new lawyers, prosecutors, or judges that are ready to begin serving society by pursuing justice wherever it is necessary. This year, we have a few candidates that we feel are ready." the Judge said. Jim sighed. He'd taken what Mr. Wright had called a "mock bar exam" yesterday, and was glad that at least he'd get to imagine himself up there in the stands.

"First of all, we do have a few promising new judges." the Judge began. So, the ceremony began. The Judge was right. There were only a few judges, five to be exact. However, Athena seemed to know the fifth candidate very well.

"Look, Mr. Wright! It's Junie!" Athena pointed.

"Will Ms. Juniper Woods come to the bench?" the Judge asked. After the girl was up there, the Judge began the same process over again. "Ms. Juniper Woods, graduate of the Judge Course offered by Themis Legal Academy, do you honor to be impartial in any case that might come before you?"

"I do, Your Honor."

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of California, I hereby vest in you the power and honor that is associated with a judge of the State of California." With that, Juniper was given a smaller-looking badge, and a black robe before returning to her seat.

"Next, we will recognize a few upstanding new prosecutors." With that, a new process began anew, with seven new prosecutors who would be working at the Prosecutor's Office. Again, the only one that was noticeable to Jim was another that Athena pointed out.

"Will Ms. Robin Newman please approach the Prosecutor's bench?" the Judge asked. A woman dressed in red stepped down from the gallery and approached the Prosecutor's bench, where High Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth completed the ceremony by ensuring that she would pursue the truth in all her cases before handing her the prosecutor badge.

"Finally, we have three new defense attorneys who will be ready to defend their clients." The first one was a man who'd apparently tried to pass the bar five times before finally making it. The second one was yet another one that Athena knew.

"Would Mr. Hugh Grant please step forward." the Judge ordered. The man stepped forward, as Athena waved at him. The Judge handed him his badge. "I am already told that you will be working at the new Godot Defense Firm. I congratulate you on your success." the Judge said. Hugh nodded and returned to his seat.

("Of course. It would be awesome to be able to be up there... I just wish my disability didn't prevent me fro-") Jim's thoughts were interrupted by the Judge's next sentence.

"Would Mr. James Law please step forward." the Judge again ordered. Jim sat, stunned. He moved Dev around, looking for someone else to stand up. No one did, which the Judge noticed. "I was told James Law would be here. Are you here, Mr. Law?" the Judge asked. At Phoenix's urging, Jim finally stood up and walked down, facing the Judge.

"Sorry, Your Honor... it's just that I-"

"Never thought you'd be allowed to be a defense attorney?" the Judge finished for him, smiling. "Of course, this is a most interesting case. Mr. Wright showed me the results of your bar exam. I remembered you from the case a few days ago. It was quite surprising to hear that someone who was blind had passed the bar, and I hear it's your first time too. Very impressive, Mr. Law." the Judge said. Jim was stunned. He'd have to talk with Mr. Wright about this later!

"I-I... I was told that was a mock bar exam..." Jim stammered. The Judge nodded.

"Either way, here's your badge. May you pursue the truth in all things. Mr. Wright will teach you well. He did such a fine job with Mr. Justice and Ms. Cykes." the Judge said. With that, everyone started leaving after the Judge called an end to the ceremony. As Jim approached the employees of the Wright Anything Agency, he saw they all wore big smiles.

"Surprise. I managed to pull a few strings to allow you to become an attorney." Phoenix said. Jim nodded.

"So, that 'mock' exam?" he asked. Phoenix grinned, scratching the back of his head in embarrasment.

"It was the exam this time around. You did quite well. I figured why waste all that raw talent. Besides, I'm sure your stress analysis will be useful in the work we do at the agency." Phoenix said. Jim nodded.

"So, what now?" Apollo asked.

"I know! How about some Eldoon's Noodles!" Trucy volunteered. Phoenix laughed.

"Sounds good. Let's go eat, everyone!"

**March 18th, 3:47 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

"Wow, those were some salty noodles!" Maya said, gulping down what Jim was sure had to be at least her tenth cup of soda.

"I warned you, Maya. Your six stomachs are no match for Guy Eldoon's noodles." Phoenix said. Jim nodded.

"Saltiest noodles I've ever had. Though I have to say they weren't half-bad..." Jim said. Phoenix opened the door, and everyone entered. As the lights were turned on, they saw a huge stack of envelopes on the empty desk that Jim would soon be using.

"Uhh...? What's with the envelopes?" Phoenix asked. Jim took one and examined it.

"It's definitely addressed to here. In fact, it seems they all are." Jim said. He opened one, and everyone was surprised to see a large sum of money inside.

"Whoa! What in the world is going on!?" Phoenix asked. The legendary ace attorney opened another envelope, seeing more money.

"There's notes in them." Apollo said, having opened another envelope. As Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, Apollo, Athena, Iris, and Jim examined the envelopes, they found out that they were from clients that Phoenix had helped. Phoenix even found one from Larry Butz.

"Well, it seems that some of your clients just couldn't let you do everything _pro bono_." Jim said. Phoenix nodded.

"Well, we can at least get the bills paid, and I can start paying you guys. With four attorneys around here, I want cases being solved left and right." Phoenix said. "That being the case, I think we still ought to consider working in teams of two. We'll switch off after every case. That way, we can get more work done." Phoenix said. Jim nodded.

"Makes sense. We can also get opinions of the other team if we're stuck on something." he said. Phoenix nodded.

"Exactly. We're all defense attorneys. All we want is to defend innocent clients and find the truth." Phoenix said. He then walked up to Jim, holding out his hand. "That being the case, welcome to the Wright Anything Agency, Jim." Jim smiled, shaking Phoenix's hand.

"This has always been my dream. Thanks to you, it's finally come true." Jim said.

"Alright, everyone. I think it's time to go get some rest. Monday, we go hard at work." Phoenix said.

"Yessir, Sarge." Jim replied. Phoenix chuckled.

"Sarge?" he asked. Jim nodded.

"My dad was a sergeant in the military. He always wanted us to call him 'Sarge'. Figured it fit for you too." Jim replied. Phoenix nodded. He liked the sound of that.

("Well, that was it. We had a fourth person in the firm. Little did I know that very soon, he'd have a chance to prove himself in a court of law. I knew that Jim would do well in whatever case he had, but I think the circumstances of his first case couldn't be foreseen by anyone." [Excerpt from the personal diary of Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney])

("We got a new co-worker today. That makes four people total. I've heard of some of Jim's abilities from Mr. Wright. Little did I know that I'd soon experience them first-hand..." [Excerpt from the diary of Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney])

("Yay! I'm finally not the new kid on the block! Jim seems really nice, but I could sense some discord when he talked about his dad being in the military. What is he hiding?" [Excerpt from the diary of Athena Cykes, Ace Attorney])

("Not only did Mr. Wright get me a job as a defense attorney, I get to work with him! This is everything I've always wanted. Finally, I'll be able to help people... like I couldn't before. The past still haunts me, but this is my chance to make up for it! Look out, criminals! Law has arrived!" [Excerpt from the diary of James Law, Attorney at law])

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
